


Sweet

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are not many things that would make Koyomi inclined to trust. Set very early in the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

"We can be friends!" 

It was that irritating detective again. Koyomi sighed, and turned back to face her, with the sponge held meaningfully in her hand. She had work to do around here. Not like the detective. "Detective," she began.

"Rinko," the woman prompted. 

"Detective," Koyomi continued, "you have no purpose here. I don't need to be friends with you. You can't help Haruto as I can. I bet you even got him stupid doughnuts with stupid-"

"Powdered sugar." The bag was opened, and displayed to Koyomi. Koyomi looked inside grudgingly, because it was less annoying than looking at the woman's smile. 

All right. So perhaps she wasn't entirely useless. "Powdered sugar," Koyomi agreed. "Sit. I'm making tea while I wait for Haruto." 

"You're making me tea?"

"I'm. Making. Tea," Koyomi ground out. It was not a difficult concept. She wasn't making tea for anyone in particular. Just making tea. 

When she put a cup in front of Rinko a few minutes later, this time it was annoyingly difficult to ignore that smile.


End file.
